


A Thousand, etc.

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong doesn't like to say 'thank you', or 'I'm sorry'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand, etc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



When it comes to the other four, Jaejoong doesn't like to say 'thank you', or 'I'm sorry'. He doesn't like the banality of the words, the ordinary worn-out feel of them on his tongue, the way that, no matter the language they're spoken in, they don't seem to express quite enough of what he wants to say. Instead, Jaejoong picks up ingredients to make Changmin's favourite meal on the way home, offers Yunho a back massage, plays Junsu's favourite video game and 'lets' him win, negotiates their schedules so Yoochun has an extra hour with his brother. Changmin's smile as he sits down at the table, Yunho's sigh of relief as tense muscles are forced to relax, Junsu's crow of victory as he throws down the controller, Yoochun's hug before he slips out of the door all say 'you're welcome' or 'apology accepted' more than clearly enough for Jaejoong to hear. 


End file.
